


Love Will Find a Way

by LillaMyy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: The journey of Kíli and Tauriel to finding their love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this. Those few lines in italics are straight quotes from the movies.
> 
> Notes: I wrote this for a friend at a Finnish forum and thought that some people out here might enjoy it, too, so I decided to translate this. The italicized bits that are centred are translated from a Finnish song called Rakkauslaulu (Love Song in English) by Johanna Kurkela that I needed to make this fic as fluffy as possible. I’m becoming too much of a realist to write fluffy Kíliel, so I needed all the help I could get to get this one right. :D

## Love Will Find a Way

 

_Long ago in me_

_There was a feeling about you_

_That I didn't know back then_

_I know now and I recognize_

 

Kíli had never been that popular among female dwarves. Was it because he would inherit the crown only after Fíli or because he had no beard, he never knew. But he did know that had he ever received any attention he probably wouldn’t have known how to react to it.

 

Because for some reason Kíli had begun to notice that he wasn’t that interested in other dwarves in that sense. Surely he’d had fun playing with other dwarf children be they girls or boys when he was growing up. And these days it was also nice to spend time with his friends, but that was it. No-one awoke in him any romantic feelings. And it was starting to be a problem.

  
_You were too big a danger to get around_

_And far too tempting to pass_

_I didn't know how everything could be so burning_

 

It so happened when he was travelling to Erebor that in Mirkwood Kíli met an elf maiden. Her thrilling red hair and slender figure were all that needed to rouse the attention of the young dwarf. Not to mention her fighting skills that downright dumbfounded Kíli.

 

When Tauriel stayed outside his cell to tell of the elven Feast of Starlight Kíli could do nothing but stare at her face in awe. The light seemed to be dancing on her face and pulling the dwarf deeper into her charms.

 

Only much later when Tauriel had already left could Kíli wake from his dream though the image of the redhead stayed on his mind. Alone in his little cell the dwarf cherished his dreams and the rune stone seemed to burn in his pocket because Tauriel had touched it.

  
_Two so glowing and beautiful can shine so bright_

_I wish that days of the sun upon us will never end_

 

When the dam in the river closed before the barrels, even Kíli couldn’t say was he relieved or sorry. If they had got out, he probably would have never seen Tauriel again. But he also knew that he wanted to reach Erebor, their ancestral home.

 

After the orcs surprised everyone Kíli saw his chance when the elves were otherwise occupied. He ran to open the dam though it earned him an arrow to his leg. Just when he thought his days were ending, Kíli saw an arrow pierce the orc who had tried to kill him. He turned to see where the arrow came from and saw Tauriel with her bow.

 

That was all he had time to register, since he had to get to his barrel when they were finally free to move on.

_Long ago somehow_

_Without knowing I felt_

_That in the grey of night_

_You would run into me without fear_

 

When all the orcs had been killed Tauriel was already leaving the house, when she heard footsteps from the stairs. She reached to touch her daggers in case there were more orcs, but the one running up the steps was only some furry capped dwarf. Dwarf, who was carrying a few branches of _athelas_.

 

Tauriel took the flowers and smelled them just to see that they were real. The smell was almost as stunning as that of freshly picked _athelas_ so she assumed they would work just as well.

 

In the house the children and the other dwarves helped the best they could, though the elf did most of the work. Kíli was squirming in pain under Tauriel’s hands until the healing powers of the plant were beginning to take action in his wound.

  
_If I stand alone in the dark sometimes_

_And the flame is dead and cold_

_I don't know if anyone else can light it again_

 

All of a sudden amidst the darkness appeared a wondrous light that Kíli barely recognised coming from Tauriel. Her eyes looked straight into his and Kíli felt his heart melting from the ice that had long covered it.

 

Kíli felt Tauriel binding his leg with something. However, he was sure he was asleep or hallucinating because surely Tauriel couldn’t be here. She would be far, far away from Kíli walking under the stars in another world.

“ _It was just a dream_.”

 

Kíli reached to touch her hand even though he didn’t know that Tauriel was really standing right next to him. She didn’t know what to say so she only entwined her fingers with his.

“ _Do you think she could’ve loved me?_ ”

  
_Two so glowing and beautiful can shine so bright_

_I wish that days of the sun upon us will never end_

 

On the shore of Longlake Kíli knew that he was lying that he wasn’t afraid, for not even facing a live dragon would have dreaded him this much. He could only hope that Tauriel wouldn’t notice how nervous he was when he offered himself the way he was and asked her to come with him to Erebor. As a flawed one, since he still hadn’t fully recovered from the orc arrow.

 

Tauriel had almost agreed to come with him, when another pointy ear changed her mind. Kíli had never heard anyone refusing a proposal so it ate a little of his confidence. However, he chose to leave his rune stone for her as a promise that at least he wouldn’t forget her.

 

Tauriel’s eyes glistened as she watched Kíli fade away fast in a small boat.

  
_I don't hold on, I don't push you away_

_And without asking you want to stay_

_It didn't rain today after all even though the sky has been heavy for long_

 

The Battle of the Five Armies is over when Tauriel can at long last stop to think. The image of a dark-haired dwarf, the bravest dwarf she knows, rises to her mind. The image of Kíli in her mind Tauriel walks fast toward Erebor.

 

Kíli is walking outside kicking stones bored out his mind when he sees someone with red hair approaching. He suddenly stops and starts getting the more anxious the closer Tauriel gets. In the end Kíli feels like jumping into the moat surrounding Erebor, because before the battle he confessed his feelings to Tauriel and she didn’t reply in kind.

 

However, the truth is quite different because Tauriel hands Kíli back the rune stone and whispers into his ear:

“I don’t want just promises.”

  
_Two so glowing and beautiful can shine so bright_

_I wish that days of the sun upon us will never end_

_Two so glowing and beautiful can shine so bright_

_I wish that days of the sun upon us will never end_


End file.
